Hearts Change
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: Things start out as a normal day for Maria and Heather, they get kidnapped, rescued, and now Maria has a very dangerous enemy after her that wants to use her against Sephiroth. Will Sephiroth protect her or will he fail her? Meanwhile, Vincent has his own hands full trying to keep her Soul Twin Heather out of trouble as well. It's just another normal adventure for the soul twins.


Disclaimer: *hands in prayer form standing in front of a judge and room full of lawyers* Please please pleaseeeeee! *lawyers shaking heads* *stomps foot* oooohhhh fiddlesticks! Ok ok, I don't own any of the Final Fantasy gang! However, Maria is my own character and Heather owns herself. Akuma is also one of my own creations.

Chapter 1

"Seph, would you quit it with the glares," Maria said sighing. They were headed towards Heather and Vincent's place. She was wearing a short black skirt with a low-rise black tank, the words "Dark Angel" in purple across the top. She also had knee high black boots and black eye shadow with silver lining, but only on the top eyelids and not much. Her hair was knee length midnight black and her eyes were forest green.

Sephiroth had been glaring at her because she didn't let him wear his armor. She had managed to get him into black leather pants and a tight-fitting black t-shirt that showed off his muscles. He had been glaring at her the whole way, and it didn't help that every time a cop went by they got strange looks. Sephiroth had refused to give up his sword, of course she had her sword too, but she had it in a special space converter in her crescent bracelet. But he had his right in the open.

"Look, at least I let you have your sword," she said sighing, eyeing another cop go by. The cops didn't completely trust having the mako filled man around, not that she blamed them. Sephiroth didn't have a good a reputation in these areas.

"No one touches this sword," Sephiroth replied, his tone cold. Maria sighed, she guessed that she at least be grateful she was getting any words from him. Lately he had been cold and distant, hardly ever saying a word to her. And when they did talk, it usually ended as a fight, which then ended in the bedroom. Maria accepted his seriousness and distance, but sometimes she felt hurt by it. Maria sighed as they walked up the pathway to the door of Heather and Vincent's house. She turned to the door and knocked once.

The door was opened by Vincent who looked surprised to see them there, "when did you decide to come."

"Guess Heather forgot to tell you, again," Maria said, putting on a smile. "We decided a while ago."

"Come on in peoples," Heather called from where she sat in an armchair reading a smut novel. She wore a black shirt with bloody fangs and words that said, "My boyfriend's a vampire and I'm his donor". As well long black pants that matched. She had sandy blond hair and sea blue eyes.

"Hey Heather," Maria said, walking in followed by Sephiroth. Heather immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her to an armchair next to hers.

"So how have you and Sephiroth been? Any babies yet?" Heather asked Maria, as Sephiroth looked over at them. Vincent just shook his head before walking over and standing behind Heather.

Maria looked away from Sephiroth, swallowing nervously thinking, "Aww man, I forgot she can't keep secrets."

"Umm, we've been fine," Maria said, smiling nervously. She had hoped to avoid the second question; her and Sephiroth had barely any "conversations", let alone talk about kids. And she knew he though of kids as just a problem, he hated kids.

"I wish there something that can get me out of answering," she thought. She sighed, when suddenly a hole was blown into the wall.

"What the hell?!" Heather cried, as suddenly two metal claws leading up to some kind of mechanical tubes, shot through and grabbed her and Maria.

"Damn it," Maria hissed, slamming her fist into the claws. When she wished for a distraction, this wasn't what she had in mind. The claws picked her and Heather up and dropped them into the mechanical tube-like cages. "Hey!" Maria roared slamming and kicking the glass, but it wouldn't break. "Fucking hell!"

"Heather!" Vincent yelled, jumping towards the cage that Heather was in.

"Stand aside," Sephiroth unsheathed his sword, swiping it in the air and sending a blast at the cages. But some kind of energy shield reflected the attack.

"Sephiroth!" Maria yelled as her prison began to glow. Sephiroth jumped at the prison began to glow. Sephiroth jumped at the prison lifted his sword, when a strange eye-like machine appeared sending a blast of green energy him. The machine let loose a cloud of smoke as the prison disappeared along with Maria and Heather.

Sephiroth knocked the attack away, when the smoke cleared he saw that the machine was gone. Sephiroth growled whispering, "damn."

Vincent walked over and looked where the machine had been. A glint of silver caught his eyes; it was Maria's silver crescent bracelet. He picked it up, turning to Sephiroth, "Sephiroth." He tossed the bracelet to him.

Sephiroth lifted his hand catching it, looking down at it his expression slightly changed. His fist closed around it, his eyes closing. He had given the bracelet to Maria on her nineteenth birthday, she never took it off. Her weapons were stored in it, without it she couldn't call her weapons at all. As he opened his eyes, they were as cold as ice.

Vincent watched as Sephiroth sheathed his sword, fist still tight around the bracelet. He could tell that Sephiroth was extremely pissed with a capital P, "Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth looked over at him, voice deathly cold, "no one takes what's mine."

Vincent smiled a cold smile, "then let's get our girls back." He turned to where the machine had been. "We'll need some who can locate where the machine went." He pulled out his red cell phone; Heather had made him get it, then dialed in a number.

~*~*~ "Vincent Valentine," came Shelke's voice. ~*~*~

"Shelke, the girls have been taken," Vincent said, "Can you trace the machine that took them?"

~*~*~ "Yes, I'll use the Net Dive," Shelke said. ~*~*~

There was a moment of silence then shelke's voice sounded again.

~*~*~ "The signal has been traced to the ruins of Edge," Shelke replied, "I am unable to get an exact location, something is blocking the transmission." ~*~*~

"We'll take it from there," Vincent replied.

~*~*~ "Very well, Good luck Vincent," the connection ended. ~*~*~

"They're at Edge," Vincent said shutting the phone as he turned to Sephiroth.

A blast of wind surrounded Sephiroth and his one wing burst from his back. He turned to the direction in which Edge laid. With a swift movement of his wing he took off.

Vincent watched concealed amusement before following the other mako-filled warrior. Sephiroth tried to hide his real feelings, but it was obvious that he was really worried about Maria. Just as he was about Heather, he moved swiftly unable to fly without becoming Chaos.

Maria slowly opened her eyes; the ground was rough and course. She slowly sat up; there were scratches on her arms. Probably from the sharp stones on the floor. Heather laid not too far from her, they were in a old stone cell, with only a door and a window. Bars stood between them and the door. She looked at her wrist and realized the bracelet Sephiroth had given her was gone. It must have came off when that claw had grabbed her. Sighing she sat back, almost all her weapons were in that bracelet. True she had certain powers like Sephiroth, but she had also connected her magic to the bracelet as well. She looked at Heather who was starting to wake.

"Damn, my head hurts," Heather said sitting up, her shoulder length sandy blond hair falling around her face. "And where the hell are we?"

"I don't know," Maria stood up and walked towards the barred window. Looking out she frowned before gasping. "We're at Edge."

"Edge?" Heather asked, "where exactly is that again?"

"A place not far from Shinra," Maria said turning to her. "It was originally controlled by Deep Ground, but after the war with WRO they left. "It was considered to be abandoned."

"Looks like it's not abandoned anymore," Heather said as Maria looked around the cell.

"If I had my bracelet I could call on my sword and slash through the bars," Maria said, looking the bars over carefully. "Hmm…I wonder if elemental spells would work." Maria closed her eyes and aimed a hand at the bars. "Flare Bullet," a blast of fire shot out of her hand and towards the bars, but a shield reflected the blast. Maria jumped to the side as the blast hit where she had been standing a second before.

"Looks like spells won't work," Heather said, sitting against the wall. "Don't worry Vince and Seph will save us."

Maria sighed and sat against the wall, leaning her chin on her knees. "Sephiroth," she whispered in her mind. Her eyes closed as she tightened her arms around her knees, letting her thoughts take her from the cold dark cell to times when her and Sephiroth journeyed together. She missed those days, sure they were always on the move, never staying in one place for long. Sometimes it had been tough, but she stayed by Sephiroth, as he searched to finish things with Cloud. He had even risked his life to save her before, Maria knew that despite his coldness, he did care. At least, that's what she believed in her heart. But what hearts believed and what reality was, differed so greatly.

Maria opened her eyes as she lifted her head, the rays of light from the moon shined across her face. Making her look like half angel and half demon. It was night already, she turned her head and saw Heather sitting against the wall across from her with her eyes closed.

"You asleep," Maria asked her.

"No," Heather said, "how could anyone sleep in a place like this…I miss Vincey."

Maria smiled softly before looking out the window, "it's strange."

"What's strange," Heather asked her.

"It's night already," Maria said. "Judging by how high the moon is, it's about 8:00pm. We've been here for six hours and no one has yet to come and greet us."

"Yeah, where's the welcoming committee?" Heather asked, the sound of a lock clicking caught their attention.

"You had to ask," Maria said.

They looked up as a man with long green hair and wearing a black suit stepped through the door. Two guards, also in green suits, stood on with side of the bars with guns aimed at them.

"Who the hell are you," Maria said, she was getting irritated. "And why the hell have you kidnapped us."

"Kidnapped is such a harsh word," the man said in a almost European accent. "Let's call it an invitation."

"You haven't answered me," Maria growled standing up. "What the hell do you bastards want with us?"

"Brave talk coming from a girl with guns pointed at her," the man said, clearly amused. "But I'd expect nothing less from the mighty Sephiroth's girl."

"…what…" Maria said surprised, she stepped back.

The man smirked before signaling to the guards, "the name's Aku, but you can call me Akuma and you are now my prisoners." The two guards opened the gate and walked in grabbing Maria's arms and pulling her towards the entrance.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Heather yelled, banging her fist against the guards arms. She ended up hitting the guys jaw.

"Shut up!" the guard growled, slamming her into the wall. Maria kicked the guard across the head.

"You bitch!" the other guard growled, Akuma held up a hand to stop them.

"If you come quietly, I will guarantee your friend's safety," Akuma said.

"Fine," Maria said, letting the guards lead her out of the cell. Akuma headed through the door, the guards following him.

Akuma led Maria to a large computer room. He turned to her and signaled to the guards again. The guards released her and exited the room, closing the doors.

Maria crossed her arms, irritated as hell. "So what the hell do you want with me?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet," Akuma smirked, he turned to the computers and put a disk in. A picture of Sephiroth appeared on the screen with his data beside it.

Maria gasped as she realized why, "you're after Sephiroth. You want to use me to get to him."

"That's the point," Akuma said, turning back to her. "At first I never believed the rumors. Rumors that the mighty Sephiroth had actually fallen for a girl, a girl that he'd risk his life for."

"You're right, it's just a rumor," Maria said sternly, hoping her lie would work. "Sephiroth wouldn't risk his life for anyone." Though, sometimes, she thought it was true, even though her heart was against it.

"Oh, I believe he would," Akuma smirked, walking up to her. "I've had surveillance on you for quite some time. It's no use lying, I know quite well that he'd do anything for you. I wonder how he would react if someone tried to steal you from him for good."

Maria gasped as she realized his meaning, she swallowed thinking, "Sephiroth, …please hurry."


End file.
